Kumu Islets Dive Expedition
In the 2013 arc Ga-Koro sent two ships, The Dark Angel and The Invincible, to explore the sunken ruins of Xa-Koro in the Kumu Islets. Background Akiri Hahli commanded the Ga-Koro Marines to explore the Kumu Islets. First, Commander Daylaria placed public posters looking for crew to man her vessel, followed by Commander Iraira looking for crew in more unconventional places. The two set out on seperate ships, and''' The Invincible lost contact with The Dark Angel after arriving at the destination. ' Events *During the journey to the Kumu Islets, Kordo was tied to the mast for going abandoning his post during an ocean storm, and Verak cut the top gallant rigging on the mainsail to swing about for pleasure. *Upon arrival at the sunken ruins of Xa-Koro, Captain Iraira gave a rousing speech to her crew before the first dive. *Verak and Kordo were the first to dive. Kordo returned quickly with a few sunken treasures, but Verak was attacked by a Great Temple Squid and sucked into the ruins of an abandoned building. Using his mind, the toa of sand survived and bobbed to the surface near the Great Lighthouse, meeting an Onu-Lesterin survivor. The two talked and Verak was invited into the lighthouse. *While the crew debated on how to rescue Verak, Shajs was almost pulled overboard by a tug on the rope once attached to Verak, and Soirk in the crow's nest saw the sails of the Infernavika on the horizon. Iraira saved Shajs by throwing herself to the deck and grabbing his hand. *Lohkar boarded ''The Invincible under the white flag and offered his crew's services to the dive expedition. Iraira agreed to a deal of 10% of the profits going to the pirates, then upped it to thirty in a secret deal to eliminate the convict "Kordo" as well. After their conversation, Verak was spied through a telecsope climbing up the side of the lighthouse with an unknown being. *''Infernavika'', and The Invincible sailed to the lighthouse to recapture Verak and find out who the being was aiding him. *Upon arriving, The Infernavika ''was attacked by Kavala, a toa of earth and self-dubbed ruler of Xa-Koro. Using his powers over earth, the '''Vika was lifted from the water on pillars of dirt while allied tarakava swam in the waters with Kavala. The pirates fought back hard and fast, sending most of the Tarakava running. During the commotion caused by his aggressive fight 'Kordo' snuck below deck and stole back his Hagah Cannon from Iraira 's cabin. In a feat most awkward he stole a lifeboat and sailed away for three days and nights to the mainland, officially jumping ship and going at large as a criminal once more. *Finding 'Kordo's' trickery when Iraira went to use the Hagah Cannon to protect her crew and new allies, she became fed up with being underestimated and took the fight directly to Kavala, ordering her crew through protocol and then diving overboard to fight beneath the waves. Using her powers over crystal she directed the saline water into a spiralling current with the intent to send the Dark Toa back to the surface where he could be captured. *Verak and his newfound friend, an Onu-Lesterin with scars and a double barreled weapon, reached Level Four of the lighthouse: an underwater "basement" made of welded metal and scrap which descended three more floors into the ocean, and was populated by a few dozen cannibal refugees. Verak donned a kualsi, and attempted to teach The Angler a lesson, but the mission backfired and he was told to kill a refugee in order to prove himself as a "welcoming party." and Iraira battle.]] *Kavala was defeated by Iraira, but escaped into the surrounding ocean waters. Verak defeated the vortixx Argus. *Iraira met with all the members of the 'Vika in order to learn who her knew allies were, and then gathered supplies for the delve, sending Soirk to investigate the metallic structures underneath the waters and attached the lighthouse before they began. *Upon entering the lightouse from a pair of windows, the pirate crew, Soirk, and Iraira all encountered Tarcvor, a survivor and lone wolf. They engaged in a heated conversation where Iraira attempted to sway Tarcvor to her side. Succesful in gaining his aid, Tarcvor led the crews up to meet Gabel on the top floors of the lighthouse. *Kavala attempted a feat that depleted his Elemental Energy levels, knocking the toa of earth unconscious in the waters, where he was saved by a fellow survivor of Xa-Koro. The two were set upon by Shajs and Edubard, and Kavala was imprisoned in the hold while the toa of water offered her services for passage back to the mainland. *In the lighthouse, Lohkar, Iraira, and crews engaged in a heated talk with Gabel. Tarcvor was told to stand down by Gabel, and he promptly refused. Tensions continued to build as Lohkar and his crew began to converse with the leader of refugees, as well as Iraira and her crew. *During the events in the lighthouse, the cannibals were finally eradicated by the upper level survivors, despite the attempts at peace talks by the Marines. However, the onu-lesterin who led the marauding group of bottomless stomachs wounded Corporal Mons Shajs with shots from his technologically advanced weapon. Shajs was returned to the Invincible, and seemed to recover quickly from his wounds. Little did he know what was in store. *The refugees led by Gabel began to fight amongst themselves over who could sail back to the mainland first, leading to a large scale elimination of most of the population. In the fighting, Vice-Captain Iraira's old injury flared up and she received a gash to her bad leg. *Gabel was taken as a hostage and the onu-lesterin dubbed "Angler" was captured and imprisoned on the Infernavika after a successful ambush by members of Lohkar's crew. *The lighthouse remained, haunted by the temple squid, as a location marker on the nautical maps made by the dive team. Iraira made plans for the new koro to be erected under Ga-Wahi's protection. Everyone not dead sailed back to Ga-Koro, where they have since returned to daily activities. *Kavala is in Ga-Koro prison, calling for a trial against his treatment by the explorers. Characters by Faction or Vessel ''The Invincible *Captain Iraira : Captain of ''The Invincible, toa of crystal. *Corporal Mons Shajs: Skakdi of crystal and First Mate for the voyage. *Private Tully: a fe-matoran and galley-master for the voyage. *Private Laril: an NPC toa of water with a Kadin. *Private "Soirk": A vortixx rapscallion from Xa-Koro hired as a temporary sailor for the marines. *Private "Kordo": Vortixx, convicted felon, and honorary member on probation to prove himself. *Private Verak : Toa of sand, convicted felon, and honorary member on probation to prove himself. The Dark Angel *Captain Daylaria: Valkyr, captain of the'' Dark Angel.'' *Private Voutok: Matoran and sailor. The Infernavika *Lohkar : Ga-Lesterin and captain of the Infernavika *Mimira: Le-matoran and pirate *Lasinia: pirate *Gunner: pirate *Doomie: pirate *Floria: pirate Survivors of the Islets *The Angler: leader of the cannibal survivors in levels four through seven of the lighthouse. *Argus: a brutish and strong vortixx who wielded a pair of swords. He was killed by Verak in a duel. *Gabel: leader of the refugees and survivors in levels one and two of the lighthouse who did not turn to cannibalism, but rather fight amongst themselves for precious potable water, fish, and gathered sea weeds. *Tarcvor: a survivor and vigilante of Xa-Koro who patrols the floors between cannibals and refugees. *Kavala: toa of earth and follower of Makuta. *Cinica: An absent minded toa of water who lived on a raft. Legacy The Kumu-Islets expedition was a major turning point in the history fo the Ga-Koro Marines . It was their first annexation of territory outside Ga-Wahi with the establishment of Nokama Port, and later on Rockwall. The southern seas are no longer populated with brigands and sea dogs, but merchants and pioneers. Gabel, The Angler, and Kavala all served time in prison, although only the latter two were released on parole. Trivia *The character of Kordo is actually Strakolix, a vortixx criminal given a second chance at redemption by Iraira. Also, 'Kordo' broke several in-game rules of the RPG during his time with the crew, including thievery without a chance to respond. However, as a character Kordo was also instrumental in pushing along certain aspects of the plot, becoming the black sheep of the fold. *The concept of the lighthouse struggled was conceived of and led by Kughii. Category:Marines Category:Mercenaries Category:Pirates Category:Events